Forgotten
by virginia-m-87
Summary: *Chapter 3 up! All reviews welcome!* After his third year at Hogwarts, Andy can't forget Julia. It also seems he can't forgive Harry.
1. Homeward Bound

I stepped off the train and went over to pick up my trunk. It's funny how your stuff seems heavier when you get back then it did when you were first departing. I looked around, thinking I had heard her laugh, only to realize I had been imagining it again. I began to push my trunk towards the barrier that would take me back to the muggle world. It wouldn't hurt me to hope would it? I turned around one last time and gazed upon the Hogwarts Express. She was no where in sight, not that she could be.  
  
A large red-headed family passed. Fred and George turned to wave, and with a 'see you next year' they were gone. The Dynamic Trio passed as well, not far behind the rest of the Weasleys. The Granger girl was talking rapidly as usual, and Harry turned back to look at me. He smiled slightly and then turned to catch up with Ron. You couldn't help but like the guy but, why did he have to look so much like her?  
  
"Are you alright Andy?" Justin had come up behind me as I had been brooding.  
  
"Yea," I replied, but Justin could tell that only half my heart was in the statement.  
  
"Come on man, Gran is waiting."  
  
"I'm coming" and Justin headed off, with me trailing behind.  
  
We went through the barrier. I swear, I will never get used to that weird feeling you got when you went through it.  
  
Sure enough, Gran was there waiting for us. Her eyes only met mine a moment and I was sure she could tell something was up. I lowered my eyes and shook my head, then pretended my owl needed something and turned to him.  
  
The ride home was the second longest ride of my life. Our return trip from Hogwarts had been the first. It gave me time to look back on this year though. What a year it had been. Here I am a thirteen year old wizard, fresh back from his third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had been friends with Julia for those three years, but she was different this year. Right from the moment we boarded the train, something had been wrong. The year was strange. I lost some friends, gained some, and got closer than I had planned on to a few. That is where I had gotten hurt. My heart had signed itself away and wasn't insured for the damage.  
  
"How much longer Gran?" piped Justin.  
  
"We just pulled out of the station Pumpkin" she replied, a chuckle in her voice.  
  
Great, and hour left and nothing to do but dwell over the year.  
  
I looked at the car that was sitting next to us. There she was again. Julia, sitting there as she would, her black hair falling gently down her back. Her bangs clipped back to keep then out of her face. what am I doing? I'm see ing her everywhere. Maybe if I closed my eyes. No, that is worse. I only see her lying there, and me unable to do anything but tell her it will be ok. Some encourager I am.  
  
Despite the picture I got when I closed my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.  
  
Images flooded my mind. Harry, laying cold on the floor; the fire surrounding the four of us; Dumbledore's booming voice and Julia.  
  
I woke with a start. The car had stopped. I sat up and realized my back was stuck to the leather of the seat. I peeled my shirt from the seat, only to realize how much I had been sweating. It wasn't that hot in the car was it? But hot or not, my shirt was wet down the back, so I peeled it off and threw it in my trunk. Gran could just take care of that when she took care of the rest. I left my trunk in the driveway and went up to my room.  
  
My bed was inviting and the pillow was begging me to make the indent of my head in it. Before I knew it, I was sprawled out on my bed, window open and fan at hyper-speed. Despite the long trip on the train, I wouldn't let myself fall asleep again. I rolled over, facing the wall that I had pushed my bed next to. The paint started to swirl before my eyes; I was making myself sick over this. Was it over nothing? No it was something alright. Gramps was right; the first girl I fell for is sticking with me.  
  
There was a faint knock at my door, and before I could say 'come in,' Gramps was sitting next to me.  
  
"Talk to me lad. Who is she?"  
  
My heart sank, "What do you mean, she?"  
  
"The girl. You are moping around like you did when your rat died. What happened laddie?"  
  
"Julia is gone Gramps. I couldn't help her and now she is gone."  
  
Gramps knew Julia; she, Fred, George and Carrie had spent last summer with us. "What do you mean gone boy?"  
  
I was now glaring at the wall, "Just that. And it is all Harry Potter's fault."  
  
A/N ~ What do ya thinks? Hoe you all like it I write by reviews here. so the more I get, the quicker I write! 


	2. Daydreamer on the Roof

Gramps tried to talk to me, convince me that Harry had no fault in this. What did he know though? I decided that the only way to make him stop was to stop myself. So that is just what I did. After I shut up, it was only a matter of minutes before Gramps got the hint.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me laddie."

I rolled over to say something and saw my door close. I went from looking at Gramps back to the Quidditch poster Julia had brought me last summer. Why must they fly around in their bright red cloaks and have fun while my world has fallen apart? Before I realized what I was doing, I had ripped the poster off the wall, sending all fourteen of them to the ground. My hands were about to rip the poster down the middle when I heard a meow from outside of my door.

I didn't have a cat. Neither did Justin. Had Gran and Gramps gotten one while we were gone? I threw the poster on my bed and opened the door a crack. Looking down at the floor, I saw a cat, white with gray patches all over it. Swinging my door open, I bowed low, "Enter Lily, and grace me with your presence."

As if on cue, Lily pranced into my room like she owned it. Without as much as a second thought, she jumped onto my bed and nestled herself on my pillow. I closed my door and sat next to Lily, "How are you?"

She looked at me with big bright green eyes. They were clear, but seemed to hold starlight captive in them. My eyes began to water, and I looked away from Lily, looking out the window instead. 

It was sunny out. Pleasant… but not scorching hot. A chill ran across my back, reminding me that I was shirtless. I turned my fan off and reached into my drawer, pulling out the first shirt I got a hold of. It was an old gray shirt I had ripped the sleeves off of. Good enough for now.

I went over to my window, about to close it. Something moved on my bed, and I looked to see Lily who was now fast asleep. I looked out the window, over at Lily, then back out the window. Shrugging, I crawled out my window and onto the roof. Falling was the farthest thing from my mind. Ever since I was five I had crawled out here to be alone. Sure the tile on the roof was warm, but at least no one would bother me here.

It was humid, reminding me of the day we had left for Hogwarts this past year. In fact, I would swear the weather here was the same. I lay back on the roof, falling asleep once more. The events of that day flooded back into my mind. The past year began to play itself inside my head like one of those old movies they sometimes show at the theater. Quickly, the picture became clearer, like it was happening once more.

~*~*~*~

Platform 9 ¾ was crowded again. Justin was being fawned over by Gran and Gramps. It was his first year going to Hogwarts and he was nervous. Poor baby… like I really cared. So while my poor, sweet and innocent baby brother was being calmed, I went off to find Fred and George. I saw them further up the platform and waved. They waved back and motioned they would catch up in a minute. Apparently they were trying to make their sister cheer up and to make Percy shut up.

Then I realized something… Percy was a Prefect! The next three years at school had just been ruined.

I wrestled with my trunk and shoved it on the train and turned to get on.

"Andy! Wait up!"

I spun back around. There she was, but something was different. Maybe her hair was longer since the middle of the summer, or she had gotten taller. I couldn't tell, but wow… she was different.

"Hello silly boy! Return to Earth!" Julia was now waving her hand in front of my face.

I snapped back to my old self, "Oh sorry." I had been quiet longer than I planned.

"Hold them." She said, handing me a cage. I only guess her cat, Lily, was in it.

"I'll meet you on the train. I'm gonna grab a compartment before the first years fill them up." Somehow I was able to remain casual.

Julia was loading her trunk and didn't look up, "Ok. Be there in a sec."

I got on the train and went to the compartment we had occupied the last two years. Nothing had changed. Well, the wrappers from our goodies were gone, but other than that… it was the same good old compartment.

The cage meowed at me, so I sort of dropped it, set it on the seat next to the window. I sat opposite from it and looked out the window to where I had been standing. Julia wasn't there anymore. That just meant she would be here any minute.

"You can let them out of the cage you know."

Like I said, any minute.

"Sorry, wasn't sure what you wanted me to do with… did you say them? Who else do you have in there besides Lily?"

Julia went to the cage, unlatching the hook, "Carrie's cat, Midnight." 

Along with Julia's cat, a jet black one pounced onto my lap "How original."

"That was mean!" she retorted, putting the cage under the seat.

"Well, the truth can hurt… Hey! Watch it!" Midnight had heard me apparently and decided to scratch me.

I set Midnight down on the floor, her already gaining my disapproval, and me her's. "So where is Carrie anyway?"

"Her parents insisted on seeing her through the barrier again. You know how muggles are… they couldn't get back through."

I opened my mouth about to say something about Carrie's parents; but Julia beat me to it.

"You have no room to talk Andrew Finch-Fletchley, your parents are muggles too!"

Once again, Julia was right. I was, how you would say in the wizarding world, a mudblood. Not the nicest thing to call someone, but if someone wanted to insult someone with muggle parents, that was the easiest way to do it.

Carrie on the other hand, well, Carrie McDougal was a sweet girl. Now and then though, I got under the impression that if she lost the glasses, people would see more of her eyes, which I have to admit, were rather beautiful.

Two redheads popped in, "Hey Julia" said one.

"Hey Andy" chorused the other.

"Hey Fred, George. What have you guys been up to? You are grinning from ear to ear." Julia had turned her gaze back from the window.

"You are not going to believe who we just saw!" Fred practically shouted.

"Shut up and tell us!" I said. So it made no sense… big deal.

George looked at me funny, "You do know that made no sense don't you?" 

Julia crossed her arms, "He knows… will you tell us already?"

Fred grinned, "No. I think we should make you guess." George only nodded.

"Come 'on guys. The suspense is killing us here!" I had stood back up, impatient.

"Fine" sighed George, "But you are not going to believe me."

Julia smiled, "Try us."

I sat back down. Fred sat beside me and George plopped down next to Julia. She had grown impatient too. "Who was it already?"

Fred looked at Julia, "It was… drum roll please…"

George began rolling his tongue.

Fred continued, "The One…"

"…The Only…" continued George.

"… The Great…"

They joined together as in a chorus, "Harry Potter."

~*~*~*~

A/N~ Hope you liked… I'm trying to post these as often as possible… but with school, that just isn't possible.

A giant sized thank you to my reviewers!

andrea~ don't worry- there is plenty more to come!

PinkPinapple~ If I answered your questions, you would have no reason to read my story now would you? ;-)

Kitty Empress~ I know it's different and yes at times I must leave you hanging: oh well.

Quiet One~ Thank you soooooo much for beta reading this! I know I had other people help- but how can you forget email conversations at midnight while high on gummy worms? I don't mind if you use Carrie in one of your fics… but please remember: she is my OC; and like the rest of them, likes to drive me insane!

  
  


  
  



	3. Let the Toilet War Begin

Neither of us had much time to question the twins' news. The train started to move and Fred and George both shot out of their seats as if they had been electrocuted. They went to the window, forcing Julia and I to both duck so we wouldn't be squished like bugs. I straightened back up, only to realize they were both hanging out of the window, waving furiously at their sister. Ginny seemed much happier than when I had seen her earlier.  
  
"What did you do to cheer her up?" I asked after a silent Julia and I pulled them back in.  
  
George smiled as he retook his seat next to Julia. "We told her we would send her a Hogwarts toilet seat."  
  
"Who came up with that one?" I hadn't thought of doing that yet.  
  
"Mum gave us the idea," Fred replied, propping his feet up next to George.  
  
A boy with dreadlocks popped his head in the door. "Hey guys, I got a tarantula. Come look."  
  
Fred looked at Lee Jordon, "A tarantula Lee? A tarantula is nothing. George and I get them all the time to freak Ron out."  
  
Lee shook his head, "I know that. You've only told me a million times before. This isn't any tarantula. It is a giant tarantula you redheads."  
  
George and Fred shot to attention when Lee added giant. Fred pulled at my sleeve, "Come on man!"  
  
I looked over at Julia, who hadn't said a word since the twins' proclamation earlier. She was staring out the window. What was wrong with her?  
  
"Are you coming or not Andy?" I heard Lee, bringing me back to what was going on.  
  
"Not," I said, turning to look at them. "I'm going to stay here and save my energy for our war on toilets."  
  
They shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat man," and left.  
  
I looked at Julia. She hadn't noticed what had just taken place. "Julia?"  
  
Something was going on with her. But what? She had fallen silent when Fred and George had mentioned Harry Potter. Maybe.just maybe. "Julia?"  
  
This time I broke through whatever wall she had built. She looked at me as if she hadn't stopped talking. "Hmmm?"  
  
Something told me that she was still turning a thought or two over in her mind. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," she simply replied. She reached down and picked up Lily, "What made you think something was wrong?"  
  
"Well. let me think," I said sarcastically. Julia looked at me, an eyebrow raised. But I continued anyway, "Oh, I know. Maybe it was the bought of silence. Or maybe, it was your lack of comment when we declared war on the toilets of Hogwarts. I bet you don't even know who was just in here."  
  
She looked at Lily, stroking her fur then looked back at me. "Okay Sherlock, since you know everything, what is wrong with me?"  
  
I couldn't believe it. Apparently, the look on my face gave it away. "You see Andy, you don't know everything. And maybe, it could be possible that I don't either." She looked at me another moment, then looked back out the window, still petting Lily.  
  
There was a possibility, so I decided to take a chance. Her reaction to one word could tell me everything. I went for it, "Harry."  
  
Julia looked at me. I couldn't tell if she wanted to scream at me or cry. What in the world? Teenage girls. She opened her mouth, trying to say something.  
  
"Andy---" she said. She sounded like she was about to cry. That's all she got out though. She turned and looked, not at the window this time, but at the doorway. I followed her gaze and the next second Carrie was there.  
  
"Hello all. My parents had the hardest time getting back through the barrier. They didn't understand that you had to walk straight at it. I got on the train just as it was moving. I heard Fred and George say something about blowing up a toilet to Lee Jordon was it? I don't remember who. But sounds like fun to me. It's all a matter of finding a bathroom that no one will be in at the time. Do you think Moaning Myrtle would mind if we blew up a few in there? What I want to know is how the whole Toilet War started."  
  
All this she had said very fast. I mean this girls mouth was moving at about a hundred miles an hour. Every now and then she pushed her glasses up.  
  
Julia was the one to reply, "Nice to see you too Carrie."  
  
"Where's Midnight?" was all Carrie said.  
  
I felt something scratch at my leg. Quickly I reached down and scooped up this black ball of fur. "Right here Carrie."  
  
Carrie took Midnight, stroking her. "Hey baby."  
  
Lily jumped out of Julia's lap and went to my leg, gently pawing at it. As gentle as it was, it hurt. I reached down and pulled up the leg of my pants. A nice scratch went about three inches down my leg. "That is going to leave a mark."  
  
Julia kneeled down to look at the scratch and Carrie sat where Julia had been. Carrie began to talk about her summer, pausing now and then for us to comment. I was watching Julia. She had pulled out her wand, and thought a moment whether or not to use a healing spell. Not able to decide, she looked up at me and I shook my head. She shrugged and did a spell to put bandages around it. It still felt better like that. I looked at Julia, mouthed a thank you and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Carrie.  
  
Julia looked at Carrie, and I did the same.  
  
"About what?" Julia said innocently.  
  
I reached out my hand, helping Julia up. Surprisingly, she sat down beside me.  
  
"About Harry Potter?"  
  
She had been looking at Julia, so I decided to let her answer. "Oh. him. Well," Julia was having trouble talking again. "I wonder how much like his dad he turned out to be."  
  
Carrie looked at her, "Don't you mean turns out? How did you know his dad again?"  
  
Julia looked at me, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, then back at Carrie. "Of course that is what I mean. My parents were friends of the Potters."  
  
"But we were all two when You-Know-Who killed them? How do you remember him?"  
  
"Just because Voldemort kills someone doesn't mean that they are erased from your memory. You're right though, I don't remember that much about him."  
  
"Are you two related or something though? Is he your cousin or something?"  
  
Julia paused a moment before answering. "Just because two people have the same last name doesn't mean they are related. If we are, we must be very very distant cousins."  
  
"Are you sure-" started Carrie, when a voice boomed all through the train.  
  
"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Leave your luggage on the train."  
  
Carrie folded her arms, giving Julia the 'whatever' look. Outside the compartment were heard a scurrying noise and the next moment Fred and George were back. "Lee said we can't borrow the tarantula. Boy, were we going to have a surprise for Ron. Guess we will have to think of something else."  
  
Carrie stood, still holding Midnight. "So what is this about a war on toilets?"  
  
George went over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Well Private McDougal, glad you asked. You see, this great war zone more commonly known as Hogwarts has some toilets calling out to be freed. But not only are we going to free them, we plan to set them loose back home. Captain Finch-Fletchley here," he pointed at me, "has volunteered to lead the operation."  
  
I stared at him, "I did? When?"  
  
Fred smirked, "You did. Just now."  
  
"Great."  
  
Shooting a sideways glance at me, Carrie giggled.  
  
The train slowed down and stopped. We had reached the 'war zone.'  
  
A/N~ Hope you like. sorry it took so long to post. I would like to thank all my faithful supporters, all four of them. Thank you andrea, KittyEmpress, PinkPineapple and QuietOne. Thanks for putting up with my delays and everything else. you guys mean the world to me.  
  
QuietOne~ I agree, OCs get very annoying. And Andy sends a message to Nicole: I'm so scared of you. not. I'll take you any day!  
  
KittyEmpress~ vous êtes une douleur 


	4. Good to be Back

We filed slowly off of the train. The wind hit us and the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees. Julia and Carrie began to shiver. I started to take off my cloak and wrap it around Julia who was right in front of me, but all of a sudden she took of ahead of us, arms crossed to keep herself warm.  
  
I put my cloak back on and a hand came down on my shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it man. Somethin' is up with her, but as always she'll be fine in a bit," George whispered in my ear.  
  
Beginning to say something I changed my mind and just nodded. Carrie looped her arm through mine and held it tight. I took my cloak off again and wrapped it around her instead. It would keep her warm and get her off of me.  
  
The first years were herded off by Hagrid and as I watched, Justin turned to look at me. He gulped, turning rather pale. Next to him was Ron, who was also turning a shade of white. Fred, George and I saluted to them, making ourselves look like idiots, but this was to funny to pass up. Justin and Ron turned back around and continued down the dock. The Weasleys, Carrie and I continued down the platform and the twins and I burst out laughing.  
  
Carrie looked at us curiously, "What is sooo funny?"  
  
Fred laughed even harder, "We told them-- we told them--" But that was as far as he ever got.  
  
George tried to finish. "We told them-- that they have to--" And he proceeded no further.  
  
It was up to me once more to finish what they could not. I tried to stop laughing to no avail. However, I did manage to explain what was going on. "We told them-- that to be sorted-- they have to-- have to-- wrestle a troll--" Then the laughter took back over.  
  
Carrie shook her head, but couldn't help it either. By the time we got to the coaches we were in a silent fit of giggles.  
  
"What? Did the tickle charm I threw at you in my sleep work?"  
  
We spun around, the laughs ending. Carrie let out a "here we go again" as we came face to face with the two people we didn't want to see. One had dark hair with grey eyes and the other had blonde hair and brown eyes, unfortunately for them, both Slytherins.  
  
"What do you want Hereti?" leered George.  
  
Thomas Hereti grinned, "Just checking on how the mudblood-lovers' summer went Weasley."  
  
Right as this happened, many thoughts shot through my head, 'We don't need to get in trouble before the term starts' and 'oh heck why not?' claimed the top two slots.  
  
But right now, George decided to rid Hogwarts of Thomas forever, and, forgetting he had a wand, lunged for him. Fred and I each grabbed an arm, trying once more not to get expelled before we could fully cause mayhem at school. While we were doing this, Carrie whipped her wand out and pointed it threateningly at the blonde next to Thomas.  
  
"Vespertilio!'  
  
Ana was thrown back off her feet as a ray of yellow light struck her across the left side of her face with an incredible amount of force and Thomas, who was about to hex Fred, George and I, paused to look at Ana as if surveying the damage. She ignored him however and ran toward the carriages. Now even more cocky and frustrated, Thomas turned his wand on all four of us, and was about to do his worst when-  
  
"That wouldn't be so smart Hereti, not even for a Slytherin."  
  
Thomas's grin only became more evil, thinking of even a worse curse, "How wonderful for you to join us Potter. I'm about to curse your friends here beyond any help, I'm glad you could join."  
  
Julia smiled slightly, stepping between George's rage filled-- but restrained-- self, and Thomas's wand. "Perhaps you didn't hear me: That isn't the smartest thing to do at the moment."  
  
"Oh really? Why not?"  
  
"First off, there are five of us, and since Ana is probably finding to quickest route to the hospital wing, there is one of you. Second, as powerful of a spell you can work up, we can do that times five. And, last but not least, there is a prefect standing right behind you, ready to report you to Snape, McGonagall, and anyone else he deems worthy of knowing."  
  
"C'mon Potter, you actually expect me to fall for that?"  
  
"Even if she doesn't, I do." Percy had grabbed Thomas by the robes, and was hauling him toward the school before Thomas had a clue of what was happening.  
  
Maybe Percy being made a prefect wasn't all that bad after all.  
  
Julia turned around to look at us, "Are you guys coming or getting us all expelled?"  
  
Fred let go of George, who was speechless, and wrapped an arm around Julia, "Well, we were planning on getting expelled, but that was until you came along. Now, we are coming."  
  
Carrie pushed George's mouth closed, and grabbing me by one arm and George by the other, whisked us off to the carriages behind Julia and Fred.  
  
Before long we were to the carriages, and Fred jumped ahead of Julia to open the door for her. She climbed in and Carrie after her. Fred followed Carrie, closing the door behind him. Only after I reminded him that the survival of our toilet war relied on the fact that we all made it to school would he open the door to let George and I in.  
  
Fred sat next to Julia, his arm wrapped around her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder as if she was very tired all of the sudden. I sat across from her, and was about to ask her if she was okay, when Carrie plopped next to me and George on the other side of her.  
  
The carriage headed toward school, making sure to hit every bump along the way. The one lantern in the carriage went out, but we didn't need to see anything anyway, so we left it alone.  
  
Soon the carriage came to a halt, and we climbed back out. Fred was standing next to Julia still. But, as we waited, George decided to join in the fun. He went over and wrapped his arm around Julia, pulling her away from Fred. Well, Fred didn't take to it too hot. He looked daggers at George and they started shoving each other back and forth.  
  
I stepped forward, pulling Julia back and looked at Carrie, "you might want to step in there, they are not going to listen to me right now."  
  
Carrie nodded, smiled and stepped between the two of them wand in hand, and started sending little hexes at each, starting with George.  
  
Fred wrapped his arm around Carrie, "See, Carrie loves me."  
  
"I do-- but no" and she shocked his foot with a point of her wand.  
  
As Fred massaged his foot, George wrapped his arm around Carrie, "See Fred, I beat you again."  
  
"Says who?" retaliated Fred.  
  
"Carrie said so!"  
  
"I said no such thing!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"See George, she doesn't."  
  
"She does!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
Julia looked at me, "C'mon. Let's go get seats before all the good ones are taken. If we stay to watch this we won't all get to sit together."  
  
"Good idea. Should we tell them where we are going so they don't worry that we were taken hostage by Slytherins or something?"  
  
She smiled slightly, "Not that that would happen or anything, but yea, we should. Hey Carrie!" she called, "tell the redheads that we went to get some seats."  
  
Carrie was busy making sure that the twins knew she wasn't in love with them, but we guess she heard.  
  
Julia and I made our way through the Hallway and into the Great Hall. Boy, did it feel good to be back.  
  
A/N~ So here you go. sorry it took so long to post this. I had a major case of writer's block.  
  
Quiet One~ Thank you sooooo much for beta reading this!  
  
One last thing. I've figured something out. My brain is like lightning: One brilliant flash and it's gone. 


End file.
